


There's always room for dessert

by traveler_of_heart



Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cupcake Kink, F/F, I'm a siner and I have no regrest, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_of_heart/pseuds/traveler_of_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat lets Kara have a cupcake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's always room for dessert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reviliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reviliot/gifts).



Kara knew when to keep quiet.

Cat’s eyes were glued to a printed draft, red pen in hand and two pairs of glasses perched on her nose, on top of another pair at the top of her head. The girl usually placed whatever documents she needed signed next to Cat’s computer and the woman would sign them without looking up. This time was no different, except that her boss still had some cupcakes left. And they looked delicious. And Kara loves food.

Cat signed the documents, but didn’t hear the girl leaving anytime soon. She sighed, thinking she’d had to explain with details the lighthouse technique once again… except that Kara wasn’t looking at her. She was looking at the box of cupcakes like a lost puppy. 

“Fine. Just one.” she practically growled, taking the glasses off and throwing the pen away, all her concentration gone. 

“Thank you, Miss Grant” 

Kara lurched forward to take one of the cupcakes before Cat could change her mind. The older woman stood up and went to pour some bourbon, the threat of a headache invading her senses.  _ Incompetent minions _ … always rewriting their work. 

But all thought of frustration and curiosity about how many employees she could fire in one single day where left behind as her assistant let out a loud moan behind her. Cat froze next to her minibar, letting the ice cubes drop with little care. Thank God the office was practically empty, because Kara was being loud… and it made Cat so wet.

“This is so good”, the girl said and Cat’s thoughts went to an entirely different place once Kara let out another gasp. The woman felt wetness pooling low in her body. She slowly turned around and watched the girl practically making out with the cupcake, her tongue darting out to lick the frosting. Kara was oblivious to the blush on her boss’ face as she sauntered around her to sit back on her chair, her eyes never leaving Kara’s face. 

“This was an amazing cupcake, Miss...” she was offered another one before she could finish her sentence. Kara sat down in front of Cat and ate.

“Oh, so good” Kara moaned and Cat almost choked on her bourbon. She decided to down the drink in one single gulp and stood up, leaning against her desk next to her assistant. Only when she got close to Kara’s face, the girl realised the other woman was staring at her with dark eyes and licking her lips.

“Miss Grant?” she said anxiously. Cat remained silent as she took Kara’s chin on her left hand and with the index finger of her right collected some of the frosting that was smeared across the corner of the girl’s mouth. She made sure Kara watched as her swollen lips devoured the frosting, moaning at the flavor and to make it even better, she released her digit with a wet pop.

Kara swallowed, eyes glued to Cat’s lips.

“How do you feel about dessert, Kara?”, Cat purred.

“I-I thought I just had dessert”

“Well, I guess there’s always room for some more”


End file.
